


Shocked Silent

by Piggers00



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Harry, Gen, Hufflepuff Harry Potter, Shy Harry, implied abused harry potter, implied abusive dursley family, welcoming hogwarts students
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 16:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13415184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piggers00/pseuds/Piggers00
Summary: Harry didn't have the best childhood before Hogwarts, now he has to be sorted. What will people think of his appearance or his sorting?





	Shocked Silent

           “Potter, Harry.”

           Murmurs and whispers could be heard throughout the great hall.

           “Did she say _Harry Potter_?”

           “ _The_ Harry Potter?”

           Students and teachers alike were turned towards the remaining first years, hoping on getting a look at the Boy-Who-Lived. What no one saw coming was a tiny boy, no more than four feet, shuffling over to the chair with his head bowed, shoulders drawn. Everyone could see his natty, shoulder length hair and how his hands kept moving together. By the time Harry reached the stool everyone in the hall had their eyes on him, students wide eyed with obvious shock. The teachers weren’t better, McGonigal almost dropped the sorting hat when she first saw him, while Dumbledore’s eyes had lost their signature twinkle.

           Harry struggled with the wait of the stares, never looking up to meet any of them. He remembered on the train when another kid, Ron, asked if he was really Harry Potter and if he could see his scar. He thought they could have been friends, but after the questions the boy just made him uncomfortable. After answering them to his best ability, he moved farther back in the train to an empty compart where he wasn’t bothered until the train stopped. Preferring to be alone than have much attention brought to him.

           Reaching the sorting stool, Harry struggled to climb it, not with it being as tall as middle stomach. It wasn’t until he was lifted onto the chair, thin arms had grabbed him from the armpits and set him down facing the house tables. McGonigal didn’t see or ignored the fraction of a flinch when she touched him, because next thing he knew she was setting the oversized hat onto his head.

           ‘My what a life you have lived.’ The voice shocked Harry into flinching backwards, only saved from falling by the hand supporting his back. The voice in his head continued to speak, ‘Sorry, sorry, didn’t mean to startle you, just wanted to speak to you.’

           ‘You’re the sorting hat, right? I’m not just hearing voices again, am I?’ He felt the urge to ask not wanting to panic as he did when he first heard voices while in the flower garden.

           ‘Yes, I am the sorting hat, and I’ve been wanting to sort you since you were born. Parents both Gryffindor’s but I think that house would be too brash with your experiences.’ Harry gave another flinch at the reminder of his upbringing. ’You may be smart, but I think your smarts doesn’t come with the greed of wanting to know knowledge like the Ravenclaws. So, that leaves Hufflepuff and Slytherin to choose from, what do you think?’

           Surprised on being asked his opinion, Harry thought back hesitantly, ‘I just want to have some friends and learn magic. I don’t really care for the house, just that they would accept me and care for me.’

           The hat seemed no where near surprised with the answer, ‘Slytherin you may have the traits for, but I believe that their cold exteriors may not be the most welcoming. So, let it be…HUFFLEPUFF.’

 

           Everyone was watching as the minutes ticked by and Harry Potter still sitting with the sorting hat on. Murmurings and speculations started going around about what had happened to him and why he was so tiny. They all saw the flinches he gave when touched and while wearing the hat; many felt pity towards the boy and some anger on how they’ve been lied to. Everyone was told Harry Potter was growing up in a loving home, living a happy childhood after the end of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named in the first war.

           It had been close to a quarter of an hour passing, rumors spreading like wildfire, that the hat finally spoke,

           “HUFFLEPUFF”

           The great hall sat, shocked silent while the hat was removed from the small boys’ head. Finally, the Hufflepuff’s went wild and were stomping their feet and clapping their hands. Other tables began to join in, wanting to let the boy know he was welcome no matter his house, not wanting him to feel like he wasn’t welcome. The teachers were shocked by the sorting, but none could say that the boy was placed wrongly, they all thought he looked like he needed cherishment; Pomona was a gentle head of house and took care of her children. They were also proud of their students for accepting the unexpected and helping the boy.

           Many teachers shot looks to a dimmed eyed Dumbledore, expecting him to answer their questions later, including Professor Snape.

 

           Harry grinned as he had the hat taken off, he liked the hat. Green eyes went wide when he only noticed the previous silence until his house went wild with stomps and claps. He shuffled over to the badgers with a shy smile on his face, only for it to grow into a bashful grin when the other houses joined in.

            Harry Potter felt like he was finally accepted somewhere.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like it Always welcome to comments


End file.
